Paternity
by Naughty Hare
Summary: Fionna the Human recently turned 25 and, to celebrate, had a huge, great party with all her friends. But a few weeks later she wakes up worryingly sick. M for language, sexual references and sexual humour.


Fionna the Human was normally good with mornings. She wasn't exactly a morning person, per-say, but she could get up and be ready to rock and roll pretty quickly. She'd normally jump up as soon as she was conscious, and be happily able to go about her normal routine without much trouble.  
>This was not one of those mornings.<br>She'd been feeling off her game lately as it was: Tired, nauseous, tender and very on edge. At first she had just put it down to her coming on to, as Cake had termed it when she first gave her 'The Talk', her Ladies Time. But after getting a short spotting that could barely be called a period, she still felt like the whole damn Nightosphere. With a juvenile groan, the blond pulled herself from her cocoon of warm blankets and furs and started to get ready. She'd long since given up on her dim red long-johns and now opted to wear a far more comfortable set of baggy tee-shirt and boy-shorts. Not a flattering look, but she wasn't after attention, she just wanted to be comfy. In her current state of health, that was a blessing.  
>With as little effort as possible, Fionna began with brushing her hair. It wasn't as long as it use to be, having been burned short a few years ago, but it was still quite thick. With the blond, mid-back length locks now somewhat defeated, she grabbed her signature bunny eared hat and tugged it over her head, tucking her hair into the elasticated back. She didn't bother actually getting any more dressed than that, but did get her clothes ready. Black spats, royal blue circle skirt, sky blue tank-top. She stopped and contemplated for a moment, then got out a pair of thigh high socks. Her underwear were a matching set of 'Plain Jane' white knickers and lightly padded bra. The lot she dumped un-ceremoniously on her messy bed, and headed down ladder.<br>Before she even reached the bottom, the smell hit her: Bacon gently frying, fresh bread and eggs. Normally beautiful smells to the mildly glutinous adventurer.  
>"Good morning, Sunshine." Her sister sung to her. "Breakfast is n-" Cake started to continue with a happy tone, only to be cut of by Fionna heaving, and bolting her way to the bathroom. The cat darted closely behind, to find her younger sister doubled over the toilet, hurling what little she had eaten the night before. Fionna had though that Cake hadn't noticed her reduced apatite, but she most certainly had, she just chose not to push. Barely missing a beat, Cake sped to her sister's side, and rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Shh, shh. It's ok." Said the feline, in her most empathetic of voice. "Just get it out." When the heaving had stopped and Fionna relaxed a little, Cake looked at her with concerned eyes. "Go and lie down on the couch, sweetheart. I'll call Doctor Prince shortly." Fionna made a noise in protest, but Cake would have none of it. "Now, Fionna." her voice was stern, but still caring. With reluctance, Fionna grabbed the bucket by the sink for such emergencies, dragged herself to her feet, quickly rinsed her mouth out with the tap and headed for the couch, flushing the toilet as she passed. Cake watched her carefully, then made her way back to the kitchen. With quick efficiency, she stopped the food cooking, and tidied it all up a little. Then she grabbed the phone with her stretchy arm, and sat over by the sickly young adult.<p>

The raps on the door were methodical. Neither too loud nor too quiet, perfectly paced and consistent. A strange refection on the man knocking on the door. Fionna made to move, but Cake stopped her before she could.  
>"Stay put, Honey. I'll get it." Cake stretched her way rapidly down the next ladder, and her to the front door, all the while keeping one hand on her sister's. When she opened the door, standing there, straight backed and neat, was exactly who she wanted to see. Doctor Prince.<br>"Cake." He nodded in greeting. "I take it Fionna is upstairs?"  
>"Oh. Um, yes. She's on the couch. " She started leading the way. The doctor followed after her at his own pace. He closed the door behind him, and carried his medical bag to the ladder. "Let me take that for you." Cake offered, indicating the large bag. Without verbal reply, he handed it to her stretched out paw, and climbed the ladder after she and his bag were clear. Without even waiting, he walked over to the couch, taking his medical bag as he past Cake.<br>"Fionna. Can you tell me what's wrong?" He asked, tone neutral. She rolled on her side to face him, arms hugging her stomach.  
>"Feel sick." She replied simply. Doctor Prince pressed for more.<br>"How long have you been feeling this way?"  
>"A...Few weeks...I feel worse today. Not thrown up before now."<br>"Have you experienced anything else?" Fionna thought for a moment, her eyes flicking as if reading invisible text. She then gave a curt nod.  
>"Been tired, even though I've slept lots and I've been kinda-" She waved her hand in gesture. "All over the place." A small blush hit her cheeks. "And..."She blushed deeper, struggling to continue.<br>"And?" He pushed, staying neutral all the while like the professional he was. She looked away, the quietly got her courage to reply.  
>"My...Boobs hurt." She almost whispered, crossing her arms over the offending body parts. A chill ran down Cake's fluffy spine. The doctor simply nodded a few times.<br>"Has there been any time of recent that you've had unprotected sexual relations?" Fionna blushed hard, and opened her mouth to fervently deny. But then broken memories came back to her. She remembered kissing, amazing kissing, and hands over her body. She remembered being very drunk.  
>"I...Don't know. I-Maybe..." She stuttered, unable to get her thoughts out. "I think at the party..." Her brow scrunched in thought.<br>"I'm going to need you to come in for further testing." He said, ever calm. After a small pause, he gave his thoughts. "Fionna, you may be pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Small start, but man writing fan fics again after so long! Wosh!<strong>

**I'm way out of practice, but hey, there's no better way to practice than to just go for it. XD**

**I'm trying to keep this as IC as possible, but I'm still learning the characters, so I may make mistakes.**

**Welp! More from this one to come! Not sure how much more, but more ^u^**


End file.
